Remedy for the Unknown
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Rewritten! ONE SHOT-Ginny works as a Healer for Draco. Every night she works on potions for patients she's never seen. But Draco's hiding something. What happens when the secret takes over? It's a deadly matter.-Tragic Ending! Plz r&r! :)


**Remedy for the Unknown**

       Draco sat down in his room flipping through **Remedies for Muggle Diseases**. He paused, looked at his watch, and shut the book. He sighed as he walked out of his office. 

"How did I sink this low?"He asked himself as he headed to the sick rooms to meet the new Healer. "She better be good!"_ He thought. _

He opened the door. At the far end of the room stood Ginny Weasley. Her fiery read hair flared all around her and ended at her waist. Her kiwi green eyes twinkled in the morning sunshine. Her lips parted into a smile.

"Weasley!" Draco cried, though this was no surprise.

"Draco! It's such a pleasure to meet you once again," replied Ginny casually.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as if he had no idea.

"I'm your new Healer, stupid," she commented.

"Potions grade?"

"Straight A's. I even took Advanced Potions," she stated firmly.

"I even took Advanced Potions," he mocked. Ginny looked away awaiting, the reply. 

"Fine." He handed her a list. "Make this. I need it by tonight."

Ginny glanced at the paper briefly. "This is odd. This potion is for a muggle disease. But I'm in a magical hospital. Oh well."_ She thought as she skimmed through the list. _

"Where's my office?" she asked eagerly. Draco glanced up at her before getting up and walking to the door. Ginny noticed that he was limping. He motioned for her to follow and they headed down to the 2nd floor. Ginny's office was in front of Draco's. He told her how to get in.

"Place your hand on the doorknob."

"That's it?"

"Yep." Ginny did as she was told and it opened up.

"But then won't anyone be able to open it up?" she asked, insecure about the security system and her privacy.

"No. It only opens to your touch." Ginny accepted that and went in.

Ginny walked in and gasped. The room was a sky blue with clouds on the ceiling. The floor was darker shade of blue. On the farthest wall were the bed and a window. On the wall to the left was a closet and dresser. They were made of marble. On the opposing wall were her supplies. A cauldron, bottles, a table, and another closet full of potion ingredients.

"Oh my good! Thank you!" she cried as she hugged him tightly. Then she stopped and let go. "Sorry," she mumbled. He turned and left, coughing. But she didn't hear him.

Draco sat down on his bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

_Weasley! Why her?_

You asked for her!

_So! Why did she have to show up?!_

Because she's an excellent Healer!

_Ugh! I hate my conscience!_

We hate you, too!

Ginny bounced on her bed excitedly as she stirred the cauldron. She clapped happily as a turquoise color smoke emitted from the bubbling potion. She laughed at herself. She was acting like she was 11. She was 18 now. She had to learn how to control herself. She got up, bottled the mixture, and left to Draco's room.

"I'm coming!" he replied. She handed him the potion and smiled as he examined it. "Perfect."

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. Draco walked back into his room and shut the door.

"Anything else?" she asked through the door.

"No." Ginny shrugged at his usual iciness and walked back to her room. 

She had already owled her family telling them about her new job. The reactions were as followed: Her mum and dad smiled much to Ginny's astonishment. Bill, Charlie, and the twins grinned and Ron and Percy started protesting. But they didn't win. Ginny didn't know why they had agreed so happily.

But she didn't know a lot of things.

Ginny never saw her patients. Draco handed her a list of potions, she mad them, and gave them to him. Draco's hostility dwindled away slowly. Ginny and Draco's friendship bloomed more and more each day. 

One day Ginny was walking down to the café in the building. She spotted Draco at a table. She ordered a caramel frappucino and sat beside Draco.

"I never knew they served muggle drinks and food here," she stated as she sipped her drink. "Mmm, the taste of caramel in the morning." 

"There are a lot of things that are unusual around us. What are you doing up so early? It's 5:00 in the morning," he stated as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, so you use muggle objects! And I thought you hated them!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand to get a look at his watch.

"Ouch!" he cried and yanked his hand out of her grab. He touched his wrist gingerly and looked up at her, his icy eyes melting away to a softer look.

"Woah, want me to make a potion for you? Looks like you bruised your hand there," she said as she leaned over to take a better look. But Draco put his hands under the table.

"I'm fine! And I don't hate muggle _objects_. I was raised to hate muggles. But after my father was sent to Azkaban, my views shifted a bit," he concluded. His wrist was painfully throbbing.

"I see," she said as she sipped more of her drink. 

"I've got to go," Draco stated hurriedly, and then when Ginny turned around to call the waiter for more food, he limped back up to his room. When Ginny turned back around, he was gone.

"Now where did he go?" she asked herself. She got up and left the café, dumping her drink in the trash bin that disposed of it immediately. 

Draco sat on his bed, looking through more books for Healing. Then his thoughts took over.

_She is a nice Weasel, isn't she?_

Sure is, and mighty pretty, may I add.

_Yeah, too bad it can't work out._

And why not?

_I don't think her parents would agree. I mean all my life I was taught to hate them because of their low standards in the wizarding world. But she's a pureblood and she's really nice. I spent too many years hating her when I could have been good friends._

True, but it's never too late. 

Draco pondered that last bit of advice before drifting off to a blissful sleep.

Ginny sat on her chair and watched the cauldron as it bubbled. Thoughts bounced in her head.

_He's really nice, isn't he?_

Yes, and quite rich, too.

_That doesn't matter! He's got a reassuring smile. And he hired me after all those years of hatred. I think he's finally gotten a bit nicer._

I must agree. 

_What should I do, though? He's my boss._

So, he's also a long-time classmate. Take the chance. It's never too late.

Ginny thought about that, but the maroon smoke coming from the cauldron stopped her. The potion was ready. She bottled it up and placed it on the shelf. Then she took out the other list for another potion due today and began her work. It's funny how two different people can have the same advice given to them by their conscience.

Days and weeks passed soon turning into months. It had been a year since Ginny started working for him. Draco and Ginny had both taken the advice and seemed a bit more warmed up to each other.

Ginny was walking down the halls, going to visit a ward for the kids. But as she opened up the door, she found Draco seated in the middle of about 20 kids, reading to them a story. As the door creaked open, he stopped and looked up.

"Pleasure of you to join us, Miss Weasley. Could you read the story for them, I've got to get back to work. On the other hand, why don't we do some kind of activity with the kids?" he asked. 

"Yeah!" all the kids cried. A little girl, around five came up to Ginny and tugged on her shirt.

"Please, miss. Could you please let us play?" she asked, her puppy blue eyes twinkling with delight.

"Why not?" cried Ginny as she sat down beside Draco. "Why don't we teach them how to play…?" And the games began. Soon there was screaming, laughter, and enchantment that could be heard for miles. Rascals running around, Ginny giggling, and Draco watching all of this.

"Why don't you join in?" asked Ginny.

"I don't feel like it. I'm too tired," he said, though he knew the real reason. Ginny shrugged and began chasing the kids. But after a couple of hours, everyone was tired. While Ginny put all the kids back in bed, Draco limped away unnoticed.

"I can't keep it from her forever!" he told himself when he got inside the comforts of his room. "And she's such an angel! The way she handled those kids! But it would never work out. There are too many things between us, other than family." He sighed and went back to work.

Ginny walked back to her room, thinking about Draco and his odd behavior this past year. He had become much nicer. But there was something puzzling her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. But for now, she had started to like him. He was being generous allowing her the job and not to mention the presents she got once a month from him: flowers, a ring, a necklace, outfits, a purse, perfume, and a new bed! Ginny just loved looking at those items. But the silliest one was the one she got in April for April Fools. It was wrapped in a huge box the size of a computer. And inside was a…..piece of lead. Ginny had laughed so hard. Draco had written a note to her: Dear Gin-Win-Piggly-Oogles, this is an item of utmost love that I place in your hands. Open with care for fear of breaking. And out popped what? A piece of lead! Ginny giggled every time she remembered that. And now Draco had given her a nickname: Gin-Win-PIggly-Oogles or Gin-Win for short. It was hilarious every time he used it. Ginny smiled as she recalled those days.

Draco was starting to actually feel for the little weasel. She was nice considering the fact that she was helpfully with the kids and that she wanted to heal people who she never sees. She was such a good deed doer and that's what Draco liked about her. Everything was perfect.

But one day, it changed.

Ginny grew suspicious. The odd ingredients and potions were mysterious, especially since she never saw her patients and they were all for muggle diseases. So one day, she finally found out.

She walked over to Draco's room and heard mysterious coughing and wheezing. The door was slightly opened so she stepped on to find Draco lying on the bed, howling with pain.

"What on earth!" she cried.

"Gin-Ginny, it's o-okay," he said between coughs.

"Your nuts! What's the matter with you?"

"It's just, oh Ginny! All those times I made fun of you, I regret every one of those days. The days I taunted you about your hair. The times I taunted you about your money. Please forgive me! All those potions you made, they were all for me. 

I have Leukemia. 

I rememebered that you're a Healer, so I requested you to come here. I never told you because I thought you'd never help a Malfoy." He paused here and there, breathing real hard.

"Oh my lord…" Ginny was rendered speechless and sat down. "Let me heal you!" she cried.

"No! You can't! I've tried, believe me. But remember, Gin, I love you and I always will. And that ring I gave you last month, wear that as your wedding ring. That's what I wanted it to be. But I knew it couldn't work. I knew any day now I would die. But Ginny, listen to me, even though Malfoys can't love, I still love you! I love you like a fat kid loves cake!" he cried and caused Ginny to giggle at his last remark at the saddest moment of her life. He took his last breath and Ginny placed her hand on his heart as she felt it pump the last time in his life.

Then his eyes closed, never to open again. 

A silent tear slid down Ginny's cheek.

"I love you, too Draco!" she cried. Even though Draco had been a bully at school, he had been quite a partner at St. Mungo's. At first she thought they were just partners, but then his iciness left him slowly like the shore is washed away by erosions everyday. Chit-chats were customary and he smirked every once in a while. And now Ginny understood it all.

But it was too late.

Remedies for the unknown just don't work.

But then Ginny rememebered an unusual quote:

**"The beginning is treacherous. Life is the beginning. The end is sweet. Death is the end."**

She smiled, pulled out her wand, and pointed it to herself. One last tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm coming," she whispered under her breath. 

"Avada Kedavra!"

She lay next to Draco, motionless. A smile crawled across her face.

Their bodies were never found

Death was sweet.

**Here is my one-shot! Please review and tell all of ****ur**** friends!! I love reviews!! And even if your reading this like years later or whatever, REVIEW! Tell me what you think.**

****The quote is fake. I made it up. It's how I've been viewing life these days. Tell me what you think of it!**

****

**Tell me what you think about the mini-twist about Draco having Leukemia. J.K. Rowling never said wizards couldn't get muggle diseases, did she? Anywayz don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

****

**  
  
**


End file.
